Runaway Princess
by HollywoodUndeadLover528
Summary: Isabella Swan is the princess of Volterra and the only heir to the throne. When her father gets sick and people are after her she runs and she meets some people that are not so human and willing to help it all changes. Oh and her father is a god.
1. Chapter 1: WHAT!

Okay so I know I said I would be updating on Saturday's but since it's a snow day and I'm out of school I decided I would put this story up. I will also put up a new chapter tomorrow. I hope you like it and if you haven't read my other story called 'Found' please do. Thanks for reading. :-D

**Runaway Princess-Chapter 1:WHAT?**

"Miss Isabella"

I turned around to see my personal servant, Adriana, "Yes?"

"Your mother would like a word with you" she said.

"Ok. Thank you, Adriana." I said as I stood from place on my bed. As I walked down the hall I wondered what my mother could want. Hi, my name is Isabella Volturi and I am the princess of Volterra. I had just turned seventeen last week. My hair was brown and reached mid-calf. My eyes were a pink lavender color, which was the indication that I was very powerful, the most powerful of my kind, even more so than my parents. I was different from the rest of my family. I was one of the only members of my family that wasn't a full god/goddess other than my mother. My uncle Aro and my half uncles Marcus and Caius were once full gods but they were turned into vampires by their wives. It made them more powerful, and it all went to their heads. Uncle Aro was sure because of all of his new power he would be chosen for the throne over my father, but when the time came for my grandfather to choose he still picked my father, Charles, because even though Aro was more powerful, my father was still the eldest son and he had to keep the tradition. Aro was infuriated and left Volterra promising to return and take back what was rightfully his, but that was at least three thousand years ago. I had never seen them in person before, but I had seen pictures and heard stories.

I was the only one here that wasn't at least one thousand years old. Even though everyone did age, it was a very slow process. I was more like a human when it came to my aging. I was a mixture of a lot of things thanks to my mom. She was five percent elf, five percent fairy, five percent pixie, fifteen percent angel, twenty percent Xenhua, and fifty percent goddess.

"Mother?" I said as I knocked on the door to my mother's study.

"Yes. I'm in here Isabella." she said. I pushed the door open and saw her sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. My mother, Renee, was the daughter of Aphrodite, so of course she was beautiful, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in person, other than my grandmother of course. She had reddish brown hair that came just below her waist and ice blue eyes.

"What's the matter mother?" I asked her.

She opened her eyes and looked at me for a second before grabbing me into a very tight hug. She held me there for a few minutes before she pulled back. "Isabella your father is very sick. I don't know what to do." She cried.

I didn't know what to think. How could he get sick anyway, HE'S A GOD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, how do gods get sick? "How could he be sick?" I asked. I was really curious.

"I don't know, he just is. He might die Isabella." She said as more tears fell from her eyes.

"How long?" I asked as tears started forming in my eyes.

"A year maybe two" she sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2: Running

Ok so here is Chapter 2 like I promised, as for my other story if I do update today it will probably be later on. I have massive writers block for Chapter 3 in 'Found'. And it's only that chapter too. I've written Chapter 4 and everything and started on Chapter 5 but I'm just having trouble writing the in between. I already know everything that I want to be in the chapter, but I just can't get all of the words write yet. So keep your fingers crossed and thanks for reading. :-D

**Runaway Princess-Chapter 2-Running**

I walked back to my room in a daze. I can't believe my father might die. What could've possibly happened to him? What will happen to everyone? I had no brothers to take the crown, I am an only child. My parents always thought they had plenty of time to have other kids so they were waiting until I was fully grown up before they even thought of another child. What were we going to do? I couldn't possibly take the crown. I wouldn't know how to rule this place. I guess none of that really matters though if my father doesn't get better. I will have to do it. Ugh. Just thinking about all of this is giving me a headache.

I laid down on my bed thinking. There are things I never told my father before, things I've never told anyone. I had never told them of my powers. I had to keep them a secret so I could have some life beyond this place. Every night while the others thought I was asleep I would sneak out of my room to learn the things I couldn't learn here. I always thought it was stupid for them to never teach me how to protect myself. I mean I know I have guards and everything but what if something happened and I had no guards. I guess they never really thought about that. Only outside of the palace had I learned anything useful other than common book smarts. I learned how to fight and I learned of some of the powers I have. I can change my appearance, which is useful when you sneak out and have to do things where no one knows who you are, and teleport, only to a place up to a mile away. I should tell them. Tomorrow I will tell them. That way if anything does happen there won't be any secrets between us. I turned over and picked my I-pod up off of the floor and put an earphone in my ear. Maybe if I listened to some music it would take my mind off of everything so I could get some sleep. I turned it on put it on shuffle and listened as Disturbia by Rihanna came on.

'_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_What's wrong with me?_

_Why do I feel like this?_

_I'm going crazy now_

_No more gas in the rig_

_Can't even get it started_

_Nothing heard, nothing said_

_Can't even speak about it_

_All my life on my head_

_Don't want to think about it_

_Feels like I'm going insane_

_Yeah_

_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you_

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_It's too close for comfort'_

I heard something so I paused the song. I heard people walking down the hallway, talking. I strained my ears to hear what they were saying because it is unusual for anyone to be in this part of the palace at night.

"I can't believe Aro thought he needed both of us to get this little girl" said one voice. Aro? Oh no, I hope they are not talking about me.

"Me either but he says the girl is powerful." Another voice says. Yeah they're definitely talking about me, but what would Aro want with me.

"Ugh, whatever we need to get the girl so hurry up"

I don't really think I should stick around and see so I teleported myself into the family vault, I needed to get out of here and to get out of here I needed money. I went into the emergency room where we kept some extra clothes and pretty much anything else you would ever need. I got a bag and put a few million dollars in it. I don't know how long I'm going to be gone so I might as well get as much as I can so I put some more into a back pack and teleported out of there. I kept teleporting until I was a little under a mile from the airport. I was in a dark alley so this was the perfect place to change my appearance. I changed into the person I was at night. Britney. My hair was blonde and came to my shoulders and my eyes were a sky blue color. This was the easiest thing to change into. I had already gotten papers for this identity just in case anything happened while I was out at night. It never really came in handy until now though. I started walking to airport when I remembered something. I couldn't just walk into the airport with two bags full of money without the security noticing. That would look really suspicious, so I teleported myself into a bathroom by a random gate. I then walked out to buy a plane ticket. I walked to a desk and saw an older woman with glasses and white hair looking at a computer.

"Excuse me." I said to the woman.

"Oh, how may I help you?" she said in a polite voice.

"I would like a ticket to Seattle." I told her. I had to go to J to get more papers.

"Ok miss. Do you have a credit card?"

"Yes." I told her as I handed her the card.

"Ok, the first available flight is in an hour." The woman said.

"Ok, that's fine." I told her and she handed me the ticket.

"Have a nice day." she said.

_Yeah like that's gonna happen._


	3. Chapter 3: What To Do

**Chapter 3-What to do**

"Flight 142 to Seattle is now boarding."

I guess that means me. I got up and walked to the gate and gave the lady my ticket so I could board the plane.

"Have a nice flight." She said. I walked to the plane and found my seat and sat down after I put my carry ons into the overhead. I started making a mental checklist of the things I would need to do once I landed.

_Get a car_

_Go see Jenks_

_Get a house_

_Register for school_

Yeah, that's all I have so far. I know I have to come up with a cover story as to why I have no parents. Mmmm… maybe I'll just say they're both in the Navy. Yeah, that works. While I'm there I also need to figure out some way to help my dad and find out what Aro wants with me. Well I can't do anything while I'm on this plane so I pulled out my iPod and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to someone tapping me on my shoulder. I took my earphones out and turned to see a flight attendant.

"The plane has landed, you can get your bags now."

"Oh, ok. Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. Oh, and welcome to Seattle."

I stood up and got my bags from the overhead. I walked off the plane and looked around. _Well at least it's not raining. _I thought to myself. I decided not to go into the crowded airport so I just teleported until I was behind some kind of building that sells cars. I needed to change out of the sweats and tank top I had on. I made my hair long, wavy, and blonde and kept my eyes blue. I changed my clothes to a pink and cream dress, black short sleeved leather jacket, black Christian Louboutin pumps, a diamond cluster ring, and a diamond necklace that says love.**(Picture on Profile)** Hopefully I could find a male salesman that I could make 'forget' about the paperwork. I was about to walk around to the front door when I remembered I had a backpack and a duffle bag full of money. It would look really suspious. Ugh, I wish the backpack could just turn into a purse and as I thought that the backpack turned into a purse. Wow, I didn't know I could change anything but myself. I wonder if it works on other people. I guess I'll have to test that later. Now that I knew I could change other things I changed the duffle bag into shopping bags. _Good, now I just look like a normal rich girl. _

I walked into the car dealership and immediately five male salesman lined up to greet me. I was pleased. I picked the most desperate looking one to help me though. He had greasy brown hair and dull brown eyes.

"Hi, my name is Tom how may I help you beautiful?" he said. This should be fun.

"Hi Tom," I practically purred into his ear, "I'm looking for a new car."

"Uhh-uhhmm I-I-I can he-help you with th-that" he stuttered in a daze.

"Thank you. I'm looking for a blue car." I told him.

"O-ok. We only ha-have one bl-blue car in th-the store, bu-but I'll show it to y-you." He said, still stumbling over his words. He turned around and led me to the car while still trying to look at me as if he didn't look at me constantly I would disappear. We finally made it to the car. It was a blue 2011 Camaro Coupe 2LS** (Picture on Profile)** and it was perfect.

"I love it." I said out loud.

"O-ok, we can go to my o-office and d-discuss everything." He said.

"Ok." I said knowing all I would do was give him the cash. We walked to his office and sat down.

"O-ok we c-can start with p-payment plans."

"That won't be necessary, I have the cash, I just want the car." I told him.

"W-well I don't k-know if I can j-just take the cash without a credit card or s-some form of I.D." he said. Well I guess it's time I pull out the big guns.

I looked down, and then looked at him from under my eyelashes and said, "Please, I've been saving up for a car for a really long time and if I don't get a car today I can't get home."

He just stared at me for a while before he finally collected him thoughts and said, "I guess I could just take the cash and give you the car." He told me with a dazed look in his eyes. "Um. The total is $24,825."

I smiled at him as I gave him the money. "Thank you. Thank you so much, you don't know much this means to me." I said as he handed me the keys. I kissed him on the cheek and left. I got into my new car and drove off. I was headed towards Jenks' office until I realized I didn't really need to anymore, I could just change the picture and name. I decided now would be a good time to look for a house. I went to the closest store, which happened to be a Wal-Mart, to get a map of Washington. I walked in and looked around and saw a big sign for a sell on laptops. I guess I might as well get one while I'm here. I just picked up a random one looked good, found a map, and checked out.

I sat in the car for a little while looking over the map. I knew I had to pick somewhere low key, some place they would never think of looking for me. That's when I saw the perfect place. A small little place called Forks. That's where I could go.

When I made it to Forks I looked for a real estate place. I finally found a little place called _'Miller Real Estate'_. Forks was a very small town. I already knew where everything was. I walked into small building and found a lady sitting at a desk looking very bored. I walked up to the desk and said, "Excuse me."

The lady looked up, surprised. "Um, how may I help you?"

"I would like to buy a house" I said. I thought it was really obvious considering where we were but whatever.

"Oh, ok. We have a house that should be good. Will you be living here alone?" she asked. Well, she's a noisy one.

"Oh no. I won't be living there, my cousin will, I'm just helping out." I told her. That sounds believable.

"Oh. Well that's nice. How old is your cousin?"

"Seventeen." I told her.

"And she will be living there alone?" the woman asks.

"No her parents will be there from time to time, but they are in the Navy so they thought it would just be better if she were to live here, in a small town rather than the big city." I told her. I could tell this woman was a gossiper so I thought I could tell her the cover story so I wouldn't have to repeat it a lot.

"Oh, where did she move from?"

"Phoenix." I said. It was the first place that came to my mind. I used to know a girl with that name.

"Ok, well tell her I said welcome to Forks," She said as she handed me a key and a piece of paper. "And tell her she can wait until one of her parents gets back to pay the first month."

"Ok." I said because I was just ready to get out of there. I turned around and walked out of the building and went to my car. I got in and drove to the grocery store I saw and picked up a few things and then went to the house. It was a cute little white house with two stories. I walked into the already furnished house and put the groceries away.

Next on my list was to register for school, but I could do that tomorrow morning. So I ate an apple and went to get some sleep, because tomorrow was my first day at Forks High.

Ok so if you didn't get why she couldn't just fill out the paperwork with her fake documents it's because all of her things were from Volterra. She is taking every precation see can so they won't find her. It would be too much of a coincedence for one teenage girl with no parents from Volterra to be there and easily tracable. So that's not really the best idea. Oh and Aro and his men have no idea what she looks like or what her powers are they only know that she is powerful and the whole eye color thing.

Also, if you are reading my other story 'Found' then i would like to tell you that i am going to update later today. If you are not reading my other story, please do. Thanks for reading. :-D


	4. Chapter 4: What did I get myself into?

**Chapter 4- What did i get myself into?**

I woke up and turned over to see that it was already seven fifteen and I needed to be at school at seven forty-five so I could register and start at eight. I got out of bed and ran to the shower and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror and thought about what I wanted to look like. I guess I should just look as much like my real self as possible. I changed back to normal but I made my come to my waist and my eyes a chocolate brown. Now what should I wear? I thought about it for a minute. When I was in the palace I was only allowed to wear dresses. I didn't dislike dresses but I had my own since of style but I had to dress in 'royal' gowns every day. I could finally wear what I want. I thought about it. I then got the perfect outfit in my head. I had on a soft camel colored blouse, black skinny jeans, black booties, and a black Juicy Couture purse. I went down the stairs and grabbed a pop tart and ran out of the door.

I got to the school at seven forty. I walked in the office and saw a lady at the front desk.

"Excuse me." She looked up with a surprised expression on her face. _I guess she doesn't see many new people._

"Ummm… how may I help you?" she asked.

"I would like to register for school."

"Oh… ok fill these out." She said as she handed me a clipboard and a pen. I went and sat down. I finished the paperwork and walked back to the desk and handed it to the lady.

"Ok, here's your map, schedule, and a paper that you need to get signed by all of you're teachers and bring it back by the end of the day." She said as she handed me the papers.

"Thanks." I said to her.

"Oh and welcome to Forks." She said as I walked out of door.

It was seven fifty five. I had five minutes to get to class so I looked down at my schedule and read it:

Isabella Swan

Grade: 11

Period

Class

Teacher

Period 1

English

Mason

Period 2

Government

Jefferson

Period 3

Trigonometry

Varner

Period 4

Spanish

Goff

Lunch

Period 5

Biology

Banner

Period 6

Physical Education

Clapp

Are you kidding me? Why doesn't it have room numbers? Don't normal school schedules have room numbers? How the heck am i suppose to find the classroom? Just as i was about to walk back in the office a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick walked over to me.

"Um, hi. My name is Eric and you are Isabella right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you need help finding your class?" he asked. _No i'm just standing here. What is it with people here asking really stupid questions?_

"Yeah." i said.

"What's your first class?"

"English with Mason." i said.

"Ok come on i have that class too."

The day went on with the boring classes that i already knew everything about. I had finished all of my school with my tutor back at home. _What? Just because i live with gods and goddesses does not mean i don't have school. Duh._

At every class someone would gather up enough courage to talk to me and show me to my next class. When it was lunch time a girl that sat next to me in Trig and Spanish, whose name i couldn't remember, asked me to eat lunch with her and i accepted. We went through the lunch line and sat at her table with her friends. That's when i saw them. They were bizzarly pale and extremly beautiful, not as beautiful as my mother or grandmother, but they far surpassed human beauty. They were definately not human, i didn't know what. I wondered what they were doing here. Are they hiding like me. Could they tell i wasn't human? Oh no the bronze haired one just looked at me. He looks so confused, and beautiful. He must not know exactly what i am or who i am yet. I turned back to the table, picking at my food, until lunch was over. I let out a breath as i left the cafateria and walked to my next class. When i walked into the room i walked in and immedietly stopped when i saw the bronze haired boy. I went to the teacher and handed him the paper to sign. He told me to find a seat and when i turned around there was only one seat left. _Anyone want to guess where?_ I slowly walked to my seat and looked over at him. He seemed even more confused now and he got out his phone. There was a text there. _She's not human. Ask her to come over tonight. Oh and by the way she's reading over your shoulder. Hi, Bella. -A_

Oh my gosh what did i just get myself into?

Sorry the update is so late. I was really busy today but i just had to get this out. Thanks for reading and please read my other stories 'Found' and 'All My Secrets' which i updated today also. :-D


	5. Chapter 5: Their Home

**Chapter 5- Their home**

He looked over to me and tried to understand. I was scared. What were they and how did they know I wasn't human? How this A person knew I would be reading the message? Did they see the future? Was I that predictable? I felt something getting shoved under my elbow and looked down to see a neatly folded note. I opened it and read; (**Edward, **Bella)

**Will you come?**

Why should I? 

**So we can make sure you're not a danger to anyone here.**

How am I sure you're not a danger to me?

**We're not but you should really come with us.**

Why should I trust you?

**You don't have to trust me you don't really have a choice.**

Fine.

After class had ended we went our separate ways not saying a word to each other. I had gym next. We sat in the bleachers while the teacher our teacher explained that next class we would be starting volleyball and he then explained all of the rules. The bell rang, cutting him off. He said he would finish tomorrow and then we would play. We all filed out of the side door in the gym. I wondered if I could get away before they saw me, but my chances were crushed as I saw the boy leaning against the wall waiting for me. We didn't speak. He led me to my car and opened the passenger seat for me. I got in without complaining. He quickly got into the driver's seat got the keys and started the car. We drove through the streets of Forks in silence. Even though at this moment I was being forced to go to their house and should be scared out of my mind, I felt somewhat comfortable in the car with this strange boy. We pulled up to a very big house in the middle of the forest. I saw the others getting out of a silver Volvo. We all walked into the house together and I saw two other people in their living room. Now I'm scared again. It didn't even matter what they were. They weren't human and there were seven of them. I was incredibly intimidated.

"Don't be afraid." The blonde boy said.

I looked at him. He must be able to read emotions, I had mastered my facial expressions long ago and I know on the outside I look unperturbed.

They led me to a chair that faced everyone.

"Hi and welcome to our home. My name is Esme and this is my husband Carlisle."

"Hi." I said in a small voice.

"We mean you no harm; we would just like to know what you are so can assure the safety of ourselves as well as others."

"What are you?" I asked them.

"Why don't you just tell us and stop being so complicated?" The blonde girl said annoyed.

"Why don't you tell me first?" I asked making her even more annoyed.

"Rosalie calm down." The woman, Esme said.

"She doesn't trust us." The blonde boy said so fast and quiet a human would have never heard it.

"I sure don't." I said. They all looked at me, surprised that I could hear them.

"Why don't I take you on a tour of the house?" Esme said.

"Ok." I said getting up.

She showed me every room in the house saving her husband, Carlisle's study. There were lots of books and pictures in the room. There were lots of medical books so I guessed that he was a doctor of some sort. The pictures were beautiful and you could tell there were some centuries old. Just as we were about to leave the room I saw a picture that had caught my eye. I had never seen it before but I recognized the three main people in the picture. It was Aro, Marcus, and Caius. In the background I could see Carlisle with his strange gold eyes. Then it dawned on me. I couldn't believe I hadn't notice the similarities before.

"Vampires." I whispered shocked. I turned around and saw a shocked Esme. I flashed out of there as fast as I could. I don't know how they knew but as soon as I was in the forest they grabbed me and brought me back into the house. I felt their cold skin, _Yep, definately vampires. _I thought to myself. They sat me back into my chair and the big boy held me to it.

"How did you know?" Carlisle asked.

"The picture." I said quietly.

"Ok so now that you know what we are, can you tell us what you are?"He asked.

"No." I said back.

"And why the hell not?" the blonde girl, Rosalie asked.

"Because now I really don't trust you. I'm running from your kind. I can't be here."

"We won't turn you in or anything." Carlisle said.

"How do I know that?"

"Because we don't hurt others."

"But you feed from humans, right?" I asked confused. They have to hurt others, it's in their nature.

"No, we feed from animals."

"How?"

"We control ourselves from feeding from humans. We would rather have our family and live along side them."

"Wow. I never thought vampires could do that. I know that most of your kind doesn't have that type of control."

"Yes, we are of the few that choose this lifestyle."

"Well, all of this aside, you know Aro, friends possibly and he can't know I was here."

"Well I do know Aro but I will not inform him of your time here if you tell us what you are and how you know of him."

"Fine, Aro is after me for reasons that I don't know."

"How do you know him?" he asked.

"Aro is my uncle."

Ok so thanks for reading. Please read my story 'Found', i updated today and i will be updating 'All My Secrets' either today or tomorrow so please read that. :-D


	6. Chapter 6: Questioning

Ok, so sorry that I haven't updated in like a month. I promise I didn't forget about the story. I got in trouble and got my computer taken away. I just got it back so I promise I'll try to update every week on at least one of my stories. My update day is still Saturday and if you haven't read my other stories please do. They are 'Found' and 'All My Secrets'. Thanks for reading. I really love you guys for it.:-D

**Chapter 6- Questioning**

Everyone just sat there quietly. Everyone was confused some didn't even believe it.

"How can that be? Aro is older than us all. What are you?

How were you turned? How are you related to him?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I guess I'll start from the beginning."

"Yeah, that would be nice." Rosalie cut in.

"Ok, if there are no more interruptions." Everyone nodded.

"My father is Aro's older brother. We are royalty in our world, my father being the king now. Back then it was my father and Aro who were the prince's. Aro was always really competitive and he never lost anything. All he needed was to shake a person's hand and he could beat them. They each had to get a wife and my father chose my mother and Aro a woman named Sulpicia. She was a vampire and he was her mate. She turned him. He thought for sure he would be the king because of how powerful he was. He was wrong. My grandfather still chose the oldest. He was a man of tradition. He killed my grandfather and promised to return and take back what was rightfully his. He took Marcus and Caius with him, which were there half brother's on my grandfather's side, and Didyme, his sister on their mother's side, and they were never heard of again until a couple of days ago. He sent two men to get me during the night so I ran and found my way here."

"Wow." Carlisle said shocked.

"You still didn't tell us what you were." Rosalie said.

"Ok then. Have you guys ever heard of Greek Mythology?" They all nodded their heads. "Well it's not really a myth. My father and Aro are Zeus's sons. My mother is the daughter of Aphrodite."

"That's impossible. There's no such thing." Rosalie said.

"Oh, like there's no such thing as vampires right?"

"She's got a point." The bronze haired boy said.

"Yes, I do so can you please call off the muscle now? I'm starting to get uncomfortable."

"Oh, sorry. Emmett you can sit down now." Carlisle said. He went to sit next to Rosalie. _Figures. _I thought to myself.

"So now that you know all of this about me can you at least tell me your names?"

"Hi, I'm Alice." said the small dark haired one. "And this is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle." She said going around the room.

"Now we have a few more questions for you." Carlisle told me.

"Ok."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, I don't age like the others."

"And why is that."

"I have no idea."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No."

"Is your father still alive?"

"Yes, but he is very sick. I don't know how that happened either."

"Is this your true form?"

"No."

"Can you show us?"

"Ok." I said getting up from my seat. I changed into my original self, dress and all.** (Pic on Profile) **They all seemed shocked and I hadn't even reopened my eyes yet. When I did they all looked at them in amazement.

"Why are your eyes such a strange color?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't really know. It's some indicator of my powers."

"What are your powers?"

"I don't really know."

"She's lying." Jasper told them. I smirked. _Yep, definitely an empath._

"Why won't you tell us?" Carlisle asked.

"Because, not even my parents know." They all looked at Jasper and he nodded, showing them I was telling the truth."

"Do you have any more questions?" I said changing back into the human form.

"Yes, but only one. Why is Aro after you?"

"I have no idea."


	7. Chapter 7: More Questioning

**Chapter 7- More Questions**

"I think it's about time for me to get home." I said getting up.

"I don't think so." Rosalie spat back at me.

"Rose."Esme scolded.

"Just a few more questions." Carlisle said.

"Fine."

"How do you know he's after you?"

"His goons walking down the hall weren't that quiet."

"Did they say anything that would be any indication of what they wanted?"

"No, they said Aro wanted me."

"Did you speak with them?"

"No, I escaped."

"How?"

I smirked, "It's a secret."

"Why can't you just tell us your powers we already know about your vanishing act." Rosalie said in frustration.

"Well then, you already know too much." Haha if she thought that was my vanishing act wait until my next trick.

"Last question, how didn't they catch you?"

"They don't know what I look like."

"Ok, well that's all you may go if you'd like."

"No. I answered your questions, now you answer mine." I didn't wait for a response. "How do you know Aro? When did you meet him? What is his power?"

"Why should we tell you anything?" Rosalie asked.

"Because you know everything about me." I said.

"We don't know your powers." she said back.

"Is that all that matters to you? I'm trying to keep something for insurance. I don't know you and i don't trust you. You could call him right after I leave and I wouldn't know. He can't know about the little powers that I do have."

"We assure you we will not inform him of this." Carlisle spoke.

"Speak for yourself Carlisle." Rosalie said glaring at me.

"What did I do to you Rosalie? Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because you're a threat. You're endangering my family and I don't like it."

"Well I wasn't really given a choice to come here now was I? I don't want to endanger anybody. I don't even want to be here. I want to be at home with my mother and father, but I can't. My father is sick and in danger and all I could do was run. People treat me like I'm all knowing and all powerful because of the powers I'm suppose to have. I'm only 17. I don't even know all of the powers I have and I don't even know the full extent of the ones I do have. You're afraid of me endangering your family? Well I'm afraid of you endangering mine. This is the only leverage I have on him and I plan to keep it." By the time I finished I had tears streaming down my face. I had managed to keep a hold of the power I knew would scare them. "I think it's time for me to go now." I said as I flashed into my car with my spare keys and drove off.

_Hopefully I can get information on Aro some other way._

I know I know. Long time no see. I'll try harder getting my stories out since its summer, but I can't promise anything I still have lots of work to do this summer. My teachers don't really believe in summer or letting us have lives so we have lots of work over the summer. I'm thinking about a few new stories but I'll finish the ones I have up now before I put up a new one. I really love you guys for reading my stories and thank you for your reviews. They are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading. :-D


	8. Chapter 8: Friends

**Chapter 8- Friends**

In retrospect I should've chosen an extremely sunny place that way I would know they couldn't come after me. _Well I could always leave I guess._ I thought as I pulled up to my house. As I opened the door to my house I felt a big gush of wind going into my house. I looked over to the couch to see Alice and Edward.

"What do you want?" I said going into the kitchen. They followed.

"We don't want you to leave." Alice said.

"And why not? You guys made it clear that I was a threat to you. I'll just remove myself and let you go back to your everyday routine. It'll be... better." I said to them.

"That was just Rosalie. Just ignore her, I do." Edward said.

"Why do you want me here?"

"We want to help." Edward said.

"Plus we're going to be best friends." Alice said smiling.

I turned and smiled. "You're the one. You see the future."

"Yes and Edward can read minds." She said.

"Can you show me? I mean can you show me we're going to be friends?"

"I can't project it." she said sadly.

"I can." I said smiling.

"Really?" they both asked.

"Yeah. Come with me." I said leading them to into the living room. I sat down on the couch and pulled Alice down with me. "Ok now give me your hand and think of the vision." I instructed. She put her hand in mine and I held my other hand up facing the wall and watch as the picture came through on it like a movie screen. I saw me and Alice talking and laughing and hugging and shopping and just having fun. Then I saw me and Edward doing the same things (not shopping) but it had a different feeling to it. I didn't understand it. I let go of Alice's hand and looked at them. "We really are going to be friends." I said smiling at them.

"Told you." Alice said sticking out her tongue.

"I just needed to know there was someone I could trust and now I have two friends."

"We'll always be there for you Bella." Edward said.

"Ok so know that we all trust each other would you like to see my powers?" I asked them.

"Yeah."

"Ok let's go to the backyard." I said walking out the back door. I'm really glad they had a privacy fence back here.

"Ok so what do you want to see first then?" I turned to ask them.

"Well we don't really know any of your powers except for the teleporting and projection so which ever you want to do." Edward said to me.

"Oh right so do you start with scary or normal?"

"Scary." They both said.

"Perfect. I advise you to stand back." They scooted back. I froze them in their spots. I then set my arms on fire. I could that they tried to move at that point and their eyes widened. I then extinguished the fire and bent down to the ground taking all of the water out of the ground and holding it out making swirls. I put it back and lifted a piece of the ground and sat in back down. I then made a small storm with wind, rain, and lightning. After that I unfroze them. They both fell and I giggled. "You should've been still."

"Well maybe you should've told us first." Edward said getting up.

"Yeah." Alice said dusting herself off. "But that was so awesome. You have a lot of powers."

"Yeah. I can do a couple more things. I can shape shift but only into people, I can make other things change too, but only for like a half hour and I can use or take a person's power. Oh and I can block powers."

"Wow." was all Edward said.

"Ooouu, can you shape shift into somebody now?"

"Yeah." I shifted into Alice.

"Oh my gosh that's so cool." She said jumping up and down. She then started to get a vision so I grabbed her hand and watched it. It was Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet all heading here. I let go of her hand and turned back into my human self.

"Please don't tell them." I said scared.

"Of course not." Edward said.

"Well can I at least tell Jazzy?" Alice asked.

"No, I don't know him." I said.

"Fine." she said. Then we went back inside to wait for them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

There was a knock on the door.

"It's open." I said.

"That's not very smart for someone in hiding." I heard Rosalie say as she walked in.

"Well I'm not exactly hiding from anyone that would be stopped by a locked door."

"She got you there Rose." Jasper said, walking over to Alice and hugging her to his side.

She ignored his statement. "Well I came to say that maybe I did misjudge you. I was only looking out for my family, I'm sure you could understand. Plus I hate to be the last to know anything."

"I forgive you."

"Ok, now that that's settled, what should we do know?" Emmet asked.

"I don't really know. Umm, maybe we should just call it a night, I'm pretty tired." I told them.

"You sleep?" Jasper asked.

"Sure do."

"Do eat that gross human food?" Emmet asked.

"Yes I do eat that gross human food, so sorry it's not yummy animal blood." I said sarcastically.

They all chuckled a little.

"Ok seriously I'll see guys tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok." They all said walking out of the door.

"Sleep well." Edward said as he lifted my hand, kissed it, and then walked out. I heard Alice giggling from outside.

"Thank you." I said blushing slightly.

_Staying here might not be so bad after all._

**Really short, I know, but I really want to get back into my writing. So please bear with me and if you are reading this I really appreciate it. Thanks.**


End file.
